


Красный цветок

by tarakihi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Corpses, Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Писано как миссинг-сцена к первому сезону аниме, когда вскрылась история с книжкой в руках гробовщика. В роли Мадам Ред - труп Мадам Ред, в роли лёгкого флирта - лёгкий стёб, шинигамьи невинные развлечения и Грелль в роли провинциального театра.<br/>Ахтунг! Здесь делают тонкие намёки и трогают трупы. Но любя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красный цветок

***

Женщина была красива - ярко, остро, почти вызывающе.  
Наверное, даже бесстыдно, если добавить чуть воображения.   
Ключевое слово - была.  
Тонкое аристократическое лицо, белая кожа, даже в полумраке кажущаяся матово-полупрозрачной. Блики от зажжённой свечи соскальзывают с неё, как вода, не оставляя следа, не трогая оттенка. Тонкие холёные руки лежат вдоль тела, на лице - всё равно что маска. Ни умиротворения, ни злобы или обиды, ни страха.   
Вообще - ни выражения.

\- Ну, привет.  
Гробовщик дружелюбно улыбается, равнодушный взгляд скользит по контурам тела женщины.  
Женщина очень любила красный цвет. Но в полутёмной зале похоронного бюро ярким цветам не место.  
Сплошная безобразная рана, в которую превратилось пропаханное острыми грубыми резцами тело, при таком освещении кажется глубже, чем вообще бывают раны. Тёмный провал - несколько мгновений игры света и тени - и мягкая вспышка.  
Гробовщик зажигает рядом ещё несколько свеч, задумчиво наклоняет голову, кончиком длинного ногтя касается её плеча.  
Женщина лежит неподвижно, а на мягкой белой коже от прикосновения не остаётся ни следа.  
У неё были ярко-рыжие, почти до красного, волосы, карминово-алые губы, и даже одежда, обрывки которой остались на теле, была всех оттенков насыщенного, густого красного цвета.  
Сейчас всё - клочья ткани, волосы, губы, - кажется потемневшим, сливается оттенком с коркой запекшейся крови.  
Высохшей, безжизненной.   
Никакой.  
\- Так, - с улыбкой произносит гробовщик, кивая самому себе. - Вот такой была твоя...  
\- Ага, - доносится из-за его спины.  
Грелль Сатклифф подходит ближе и с грустно-отрешенным лицом трагично склоняется над телом женщины. Тёмные волосы собраны в строгий хвост, руки в перчатках скорбно сложены на груди, в глазах за стёклами очков - растерянность и тоска. Преданный юный слуга, потерявший возлюбленную хозяйку. Пытающийся поверить, не понимающий, как такое могло случиться, за что, почему нельзя было иначе. Чистое, идеально талантливое воплощение.  
Гробовщик улыбается.  
\- Нет, - добавляет Грелль, внезапно делая шаг назад, и капризно надувает губы.  
Таланта хватает примерно на пять секунд.  
Грелль встряхивает головой, делает несколько шагов вокруг стола, на котором лежит тело, заложив руки за спину и искоса подозрительно поглядывая на женщину. Потом резко поворачивается на каблуках, замирает, пристально уставившись в неподвижное лицо. Свечи от его движения вздрагивают разом, едва не гаснут.  
Когда огонь снова разгорается в полную силу, блики пляшут в рыжих волосах, рассыпавшихся по его плечам.   
Фыркнув, Грелль презрительно усмехается, на секунду обнажая острые зубы.  
\- И вовсе она не такая красивая, как говорят в этом их... Высшем обществе!.. Теперь уж точно нет.  
Гробовщик тихо смеётся, прикрыв губы ладонью, садится на край стола, ничуть не смущаясь соседством остывшего тела, и берёт женщину за руку.  
\- Да ну, - цокнув языком, он поворачивается к Греллю и почти укоризненно добавляет: - Раньше ты говорил другое, м?  
\- Ах, - тяжело вздохнув, тот снова складывает руки на груди, делает шаг назад и почти нараспев восклицает: - Сколько было сказано поэтами о мимолётности женской красоты!.. Время беспощадно к ней. Ещё вчера не отвести глаз было от...  
Махнув рукой почти с отчаянием, он застывает, секунду стоит с опущенной головой.   
Гробовщик смотрит с любопытством, покачивая кистью покойницы в воздухе.  
Грелль снова вздыхает, делает несколько шагов в сторону и изящно взмахивает руками, словно удерживая в них невидимый, но довольно тяжёлый предмет.  
Например, циркулярную пилу.  
\- Даже я мог лишь ненадолго показать миру их истинную красоту!.. - с надрывом произносит Грелль. Потом поворачивается, решительным шагом подходит обратно к столу, всматривается в рану на теле. Грустно говорит: - А теперь вот. Такое тьфу.  
\- Хм.  
На той части лица гробовщика, которую видно из-под шляпы и волос, возникает задумчивое выражение. Секунду спустя по нему снова скользит улыбка.  
\- Я мог бы, - вкрадчиво говорит он, поворачиваясь к Греллю и помахивая ему рукой женщины, - помочь ей в последний раз. Подобрать цвет к её лицу. К оттенку волос. Ну, тебе ли не знать... Скрыть следы времени ради такого случая. Одеть её, как она любила, в красное...  
\- Вот ещё!..  
Грелль раздражённо шлёпает ладонью по руке, словно отбрасывая её подальше.   
Кисть тяжело падает обратно на стол, а рыжая бестия смотрит на гробовщика и недовольно тыкает пальцем в его пустую ладонь.  
\- И, кстати, - хмурится он, грозно нависая над обоими, - разве это ты должен заниматься её похоронами?  
\- Нет, - улыбается гробовщик, не убирая руки. - Мне просто было интересно... Познакомиться, так сказать, лично.

Моргнув, Грелль переводит взгляд с его лица на только что исписанный лист бумаги.  
\- А её, как ты помнишь, вообще-то давно похоронили, - добавляет гробовщик.  
И захлопывает книгу.


End file.
